Now You May Kiss
by FaiOtaku
Summary: Finally the day has come for Natsume's and Mikan's Wedding. They had been dating for 3 years now, and Natsume finally proposed to the love of his life. Will they have a happy ending? Or will it be a disaster? Natsume X Mikan, One-Shot.


**A/N:** Hi guys! It's Big Puppy and FaiOtaku writing a Fan-Fic about Gakuen Alice. We've been working on this during our lunch breaks. This Fan-Fic is created out of the top of our heads (no plan except for the basic idea). Big Puppy probably made plans for all her Fan-Fics, however FaiOtaku never does...

Disclaimer:Sadly, we do not own Gakuen Alice, and probably never will.

Enjoy & please review!

* * *

A new day begins,it may be a ordinary day for all of us, but for 2 people this is the most wondrous day - it's the day of their wedding. Mikan and Natsume have been dating for 5 years now. Their love getting stronger by each week, each day, each hour and each second. Natsume finally made the decision to propose to the love of his life. He did expect the answer, however still he was afraid of been rejected. This happened about a month ago. He was overjoyed when she replied with the simple word "yes".

Natsume was waiting at the front of the ile at Church Trinity. The church was beautifully decorated. The walls were painted snow white, the floor was made out of freshly polished wood. At the end of each pew was a bundle of blue roses, some that are still just buds and others that have fully bloomed leaving the church smelling like roses. It was a beautiful sight, no one could disagree with that.

The doors of the church were opened, and in came the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He can't believe how lucky he was to have her as his finace`. Mikan has grown so much since school finished. She's no more the short girl that I enjoyed teasing. Now she is a full grown female with a models body. She grown so tall, her slender legs though were hidden underneath her long white dress. She was looking straight at me, not caring about the people that were left in awe at her beauty. "I truly am the most luckiest man in the whole world!" Natsume thought.

* * *

**Mikan POV:**

Natsume was looking right at me. My emotions were running wild. Two of which were having a battle of dominance; embarrassment and happiness. I could tell my cheeks had flushed, after all, Hotaru was standing behind me and grinning. I tightened my grip on the bunch of blue roses in my hands. My sleeveless wedding dress was a snow white colour. At the back of the dress, there was an ice-blue bow, it contrasted well with the dark blue roses in my hands. I was wearing snow white gloves that reached up to my elbow. The hem of my dressed reached the floor, covering my white heels.

Grandpa was beside me, walking me down the aisle. I felt as though each step I took was leading me to a new beginning. I felt like I was flying! The only person I was looking at Natsume - ignoring everybody else. He looked so handsome (like always), but something was looked more... mature and formal. A suit really does fit him well, and just remembering that he was putting up a fight about not wearing one before makes me giggle.

I really can't believe that I'm getting married to Natsume, I remember how we first met. We were like cat and dog, the polar opposite of each other. But I'm really happy that we were able to sort out our differences. Thanks to that, we had fallen in-love. I remember when I first realised my feelings. There was a pain in my heart. It was painful, yet it was pleasant. Sweet yet sour.

I was about two small steps away from Natsume. Looking up close, he looked even more handsome. I took another step towards Natsume, I just wanted to run up to him and hug him and never let , I knew I had to hold back; otherwise the whole wedding plan would be messed up. Why did I choose to go for such a long wedding, why didn't I choose one of those weddings where they were only 5 minutes long? Grandpa let go of my arm, and let Natsume gently take hold of it. His touch tingled the senses in my arm. We both slowly turned towards the Priest who was at the front of the alter.

"Today we have gathered in this place of natural beauty to be joyful, in celebration of the relationship of Natsume and Mikan. By their commitment to marry each other, they are saying yes to love, yes to caring, yes to the family. May the spirit of God–which is in the blue sky, in the wind, and in the fresh smells of the Earth–enter your bodies, fill your hearts, and bless your lives." the Priest said, " Have you come here in the midst of these natural surroundings to affirm your commitment to each other?"

Natsume and I both spoke: "We have."

Natsume turned to face me, he then spoke lovingly, "I promise to live with you, to encourage and celebrate your growth and fulfillment through all the changes of our lives, and to be your faithful husband. May respect for ourselves, for each other and for the earth continue to be the cornerstone of our lives together."

I blushed, I never thought I'd see the day that Natsume would say those words to her. I was basically on cloud 9! I then remembered I had to say my part, "I promise to live with you, to encourage and celebrate your growth and fulfillment through all the changes of our lives, and to be your faithful wife. May respect for ourselves, for each other and for the earth continue to be the cornerstone of our lives together."

I could see a hint of embarrassment and happiness in Natsume's eyes. I had completely ignored everyone around us, Natsume was the only one to have my attention.

The Priest then spoke again, "What do you give to each other as a symbol of this pledge?"

Natsume takes my hand and gently holds onto my ring finger. He then takes the ring from its pillow, and slowly and tenderly slides it onto my finger. Natsume then spoke gently,

"I give you this ring, and I welcome you into my life as the companion of my days."

Like Natsume did, I took his hands, and slid the ring onto his finger. I then said, "I give you this ring, and I welcome you into my life as the companion of my days."

The Priest smiled, "These two people have been drawn together by their love for each other. May they practice self-discipline and patience throughout their marriage, for these are essential to lasting love. May they continue to trust each other, for trust is the foundation on which all love is built."

My heart was beating rapidly. It was pounding so hard I thought it would break my chest. It was so loud I thought that everyone could hear it. I looked up at Natsume, my veil was covering my face.

Once again, the Priest spoke in his cheerful and elderly voice, "Since Natsume and Mikan have pledged their love and commitment to each other before these witnesses, I declare that they are husband and wife. Congratulations! You may kiss the bride."

* * *

**Natsume POV:**

"You may kiss the bride" the Priest said. I could feel my smile turning into a grin. This was what I had been waiting for. I finally get to kiss her after 2 days, feel her soft lips against mine, her body leaning against mine. I could see Mikan's face turning slightly red under her veil. I reached out and slowly lifted her veil up above her head. I gently let go and it fell down onto her neck. I gently lifted my arm and placed my hand on her cheek. She looked to the ground in embarrassment. I chuckled slightly, she was so cute!

I slowly moved towards her. I moved the hand that was placed on her cheek down to her chin. I then slowly tilted her head upwards and leaned in. She looked up at me, her blush deepened. A slow smile spreading across her pink, shiny lips. Slowly I pulled her towards me, and placed my other hand over her back. I stepped towards her, our faces were just inches upward. Slowly I place my lips on top of hers. 'I love you, Mikan.' I whispered to her. It was at first a slow peck on the lips. Then I pulled her into a slow yet long passionate kiss.

_The End._

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, we hope you enjoyed! Please check out mine & BigPuppy's Fan-fictions!

Please review!


End file.
